(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data decompressing device and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Some decompressing devices that decompress image data compressed in accordance with a compression system such as joint photographic experts group (JPEG) attempt to increase the decompression speed in various methods.